


Lab Time

by spideytorch_parkner



Series: A very Sapphic summer [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/F, Female Harley Keener, Female Peter Parker, Gay, Idiots in Love, Im gay and i wanted this, Oblivious, Oblivious Peter Parker, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideytorch_parkner/pseuds/spideytorch_parkner
Summary: “Yea, she knows you make tech for spidey” he winked at her and she felt some tension leave her chest. Of course. Mr Stark wouldnt expose her like that.Harley walked forward.“Well darlin,” penny blushed at the southern drawl, “let's get to it. Mind showin me what you’re workin on?”Penny and Harley lab time! They are so stupid
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: A very Sapphic summer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805689
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	1. That Went Terribly

**Author's Note:**

> Penny is oblivious and harley cant deal with that girl. Tony is here to watch the world burn.

Penny blanched.  
“Can you repeat that?”

Mr Stark rolled his eyes.

“I said, Harley is going to be your lab partner to help you finish your latest project.”

Penny grabbed his arm and pulled him close, hissing in his ear, “you do realize my project is-“

He pulled free, standing up and waving her off.

“Yea, she knows you make tech for spidey” he winked at her and she felt some tension leave her chest. Of course. Mr Stark wouldnt expose her like that.

Harley walked forward.

“Well darlin,” penny blushed at the southern drawl, “let's get to it. Mind showin me what you’re workin on?”

Penny nodded and pulled up the webshooter files.

Harley, to her credit, didn't look to starstruck. Just excited.

She examined the shooters, marveling about the tech and mechanisms of it, swiping through the file and studying it.

Penny cleared her throat. “Uh. Yeah, I was trying to improve the distance it can shoot. I wasn't sure...” and they were off, talking about the problem, suggesting solutions and examining the devices.

After some hours, Penny looked over, shocked to find Harley much closer to her than before, their shoulders brushing together.

She blushed, coughing a bit. She watched as harley assembled the last piece and-

“Bam! All finished! Can't wait till spider-woman sees it!” The blonde marveled, and Penny smiled at her.

“Yup, she's gonna love it. I'm sure.” Penny was very sure.

Harley beamed at her.

Then turned away

“Er- i gotta- go- change-“

Penny nodded, ignoring the slight disappointment in her chest. But Harley's outfit was covered in web fluid, oil, and had several holes in it. Penny was in a similar state.

“Ah-okay! See you later!” She waved, dropping her hand when Harley just nodded and hurried away.

Penny frowned. “That went terribly.”

F.R.I.D.A.Y. Chose then to pipe up. “Perhaps.”

Penny scowled at the ceiling and walked off.


	2. So screwed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But the triggering mechanism was being problematic and she was getting irritated.
> 
> She fiddled with it, letting out a shriek when it shot off, hitting the wall in a shower of sparks.
> 
> Penny ran over, and, seeing Harley unhurt, grabbed the gauntlet. “Having trouble?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next day! Harley is gay needs help.

The next day in the lab, Harley and Penny were working separately. The former kept stealing glances at the shorter girl, watching her work carefully on whatever she had in her hands. 

Harley felt bad for walking out the day before. She hadn’t noticed how close the two were until Penny spoke up and Harley looked over, seeing them practically touching.

She had left quickly, trying not to embarrass herself. But she caught the frown on Penny's face as she left. She wasn't quite sure what to make of that.

“Damnit.” She muttered to herself. She was working on an iron man repulsor, after she made tony let her work on them, (“i've done it before,” she pointed out. Tony stayed silent and she grinned.”). She had been overjoyed to get to work on something so cool. So powerful.

But the triggering mechanism was being problematic and she was getting irritated.

She fiddled with it, letting out a shriek when it shot off, hitting the wall in a shower of sparks.

Penny ran over, and, seeing Harley unhurt, grabbed the gauntlet. “Having trouble?”

Harley nodded. “Can't get the damn activator to work.” She cracked her knuckles, frowning.

Penny set it down, putting a hand on Harley's arm. She seemed not to notice the blonde girls blush as she spoke. “You just need to take a step back. Calm down before you get hurt.” She gently pushed Harley away, the blonde marveling at her surprising strength, and picked up the gauntlet, examining the repulsor.

She took off a panel,moving pieces around with her hands. Her face brightened. “Oh, here it is- the wiring here is-“ she let out a short yell, flapping her fingers around.

Harley moved forward, a hand grabbing the girls waist and the other holding Penny‘s injured hand in her own.

Harley made sure the brunette wasn't badly hurt, before looking down at her for explanation.

She looked up bashfully. “I, uh, forgot to put gloves on” she admitted and Harley cracked a smile before moving back.

They fixed it up quickly and the southern girl shot a grateful smile at the brunette.

“Thank ya darlin, you’re an angel.” Penny blushed and shook her head. 

“Its- its no problem, haha. I'm gonna- go- over there-'' She pointed back to her station and Harley nodded.

“Er-right. Have fun!” Penny shot a smile over her shoulder and retreated around the way. 

Harley sighed, dropping her head on the table. “Im so fucked.”

“It seems that way.”

Lifting her head up, Harley glared at F.R.I.D.A.Ys nearest camera. “Oh, quiet you. I will shut you off.” She pointed at her lab computer threateningly.

The A.I. remained smugly silent and harley scowled.

“What's the next job, FRI?”


End file.
